Car-Vex
Car-Vex is a Kryptonian war criminal and member of the Sword of Rao under General Zod (acting as the prison warden on his Black Zero starship), as well as one of the first enemies of the hero Superman. Together with General Zod, Car-Vex attempted to re-establish Krypton on Earth by bringing about a terraformation apocalypse (in the Black Zero Event), but she was ultimately defeated by Superman and re-imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. Biography Car-Vex was born on the distant planet of Krypton and was part of the Warrior Guild. She was a fanatical soldier under General Zod's command in the Sword of Rao movement. She served him conspiring a coup on the planet Krypton, overthrowing the ruling Law Council. They attempted to supplant the Council and start afresh by extinguishing all “unworthy” bloodlines that had led Krypton and its people to the edge of annihilation. General Zod's forces attacked the Legislation Chamber where Krypton's foremost scientist, Jor-El, was in council with them informing them Krypton was doomed and that they had to evacuate their planet and seek out former colonies. Car-Vex helped arrest the councilers to be tried. Jor-El escaped from Zod's forces and stole the growth codex and returned it to his homestead. When there Zod engaged Jor-El in hand to hand combat, Zod killed Jor-El as his wife Lara Lor-Van launched the codex off inside their son’s ship. Loyalist forces arrived and arrested General Zod, Car-Vex and the rest of his men. Years later she was part of Zod's crew who came to Earth. When Lois Lane and Superman were brought aboard Zod's flagship, they had their minds probed for information regarding the whereabouts of the codex. After Lois' mind had been read, Car-Vex escorted her to a holding cell and threw her inside. Using the command key she had been given, Jor-El assisted Lois in escaping. Car-Vex came back upon Lois triggering an alarm. Jor-El closed a door causing her to lose her firearm by knocking her weapon out of her hand. When Lois tried escaping via an escape pod, Car-Vex tried to stop her but Lois kicked her out before closing the door and ejecting the pod. Car-Vex subsequently shot at the pod damaging it. This caused the pod to start to break up upon entry into the planet's atmosphere. However after Jor-El showed him of her peril, Lois was saved by Superman. After activating the world engine over Metropolis, Car-Vex was aboard the ship when a plane carrying Superman's infant spacecraft collided into the ship, creating a temporary portal into the Phantom Zone sucking all the crew, including Car-Vex, inside. Personality Genetically engineered into the Kryptonian Warrior Guild as a warrior Car-Vex is quite cruel, genetically incapable of feeling empathy toward her enemies, according to Faora . Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' As a Kryptonian, Car-Vex's bone structure is almost identical to that of a human. On a planet near a red class M main-sequence star, like her native Krypton with its sun Rao, Car-Vex had physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans. However, if she were to travel to a planet near a yellow G-type main-sequence star, like Earth, she would have gained many incredible superpowers, identical to those of Superman, which would have made Car-Vex also appear godlike. However, since she was never exposed to the radiation of Earth's sun, Car-Vex did not get the chance to gain superpowers before her Phantom Zone re-imprisonment. Abilities *'Expert Markswoman:' Car-Vex, as a member of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, was a highly skilled markswoman, managing to hit Lois Lane's pod just as it was escaping the Black Zero, managing to still seriously damage it (forcing Superman to save Lois from an otherwise imminently fatal landing). Weaknesses *'Limited Free Will:' Car-Vex's greatest psychological weakness comes from her having been genetically engineered in a Genesis Chamber (for the Kryptonian Warrior Guild), with thinking boundaries programmed into her engineered DNA. As a result, Car-Vex has a poor grasp at free will, is often prone to dogmatic tunnel vision, and is utterly unable to live out any lifestyle other than the one that she was born for. While these thinking boundaries did allow Car-Vex to be an extremely formidable warrior (as she genetically lacked empathy toward her enemies ) and leader, they also made her unable to diplomatically coexist with humanity (like Superman could), or to account for Jor-El's strategy to re-imprison her in the Phantom Zone. Equipment *'Kryptonian Plasma Rifle:' Car-Vex wielded a Kryptonian plasma rifle while helping General Zod overthrow the Law Council during the Kryptonian Civil War. It was, however, ultimately confiscated by the Sapphire Guards. Car-Vex, however, eventually obtained a new one from an old Kryptonian colonial outpost, and notably used it while attempting to stop Lois Lane's escape from the Black Zero. Relationships Allies *Sword of Rao **General Zod † - Leader **Sub-Commander Faora - Deputy Leader **Tor-An **Nam-Ek **Jax-Ur **Dev-Em II **Nadira **Commander Gor Enemies *House of El **Superman **Jor-El † *Kryptonian Law Council **High Eminence Lor-Em † - Prisoner turned Jailer **Ro-Zar † *Kryptonian Warrior Guild - Allies turned Enemies **Sapphire Guards † *Earth **Lois Lane - Former Prisoner and Intended Victim **Colonel Nathan Hardy † **Dr. Emil Hamilton † **General Calvin Swanwick References External Links * Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Phantom Zone inmates Category:Villains